


Show me how to impress you

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Other, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), X not doing that, X trying to impress Zero by winning battles, fluff ending, hand holding, i can't write fighting but i tried real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: X wants to impress Zero but Zero's expectations are high and nobody in the right mind would wanna jump threw whoops and walk through walls just to see him smile right? RIGHT?
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Show me how to impress you

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GONNA LEAVE THAT FIRST PART OUT BUT I WANT THIS TO BE LONG SO I LEFT THE CRINGE IN YOLO  
> the first part is like early life X and Zero then they like go though stuff and are better friends now

One of the features X really hates about themself is being so accurately human petty human things bothered them.

X thanks his loving father Dr. Light for building them but this is just a bit much, X's skin was so human like that the sun beating down on their armor was reflecting and burning their face, X doesn't go outside when it's this hot or at least they take an umbrella or something cause of their all so human replicated skin.

X felt like they were cooking underneath their suit like a stew by how their skin was reacting to this heat any passers-by would have thought X was a human in a reploid costume for fun. They were starting to lack in outwardly stride, their run was getting sloppy and they were holding in a wheeze or two.

The blue robot cried out from behind the red their inner core protesting. “falling behind?” Zero calls out.

“no, I'm fine.” X says.

“You sure?” the blonde came around to their face. “Cause I can take you back to base if you're not feeling operational.” those eyes saw through X, challenging them to say eight words that would give their overtime working core a rest i give up. I wanna go home. But X did not say that they shook their head instead. “i can keep up with you Zero!”

“Than keep up.” he said sternly turning away.

Zero was always serious about his job he if X wanted to stay in line with him they would have to keep up with him.

“you won't have to tell me again, I will keep up.”  
X was not use to this type of lifestyle, the lifestyle of a superior hunter not a B-class, Reploids weren't supposed to get tired like this so what gives? Well usually when a reploid was feeling tired they would just drink a E-tank but the reploid in charge didn't bring any and said they were to see how far X could go without one, suppose X was in real battle and couldn't just randomly pop out a E-tank and be peaches and cream.

Every thought inside X's head screamed please stop running but X refuse to listen and kept it up until the bitter end.

Why did he have to be such a hard-ass on X sometimes? excuse the language, but at the end of the day Zero managed to get back the respect he lost from them.

“X you gotta do better, I'm not gonna baby you like your instructor does when he teaches the B-classes, if you wanna get better you gotta work.” He took a E-tank out and handed it to them. “i thought you said you didn't bring any.”

“if I told you I did how would you have worked for it?”

He was right even if it got under X circuits.  
“i don't need it is got something better.” Zero was a little ridiculous with his stats on others, sure if X knew he had it they would have worked for it but he didn't think that X would have work the same without that knowledge. They held a little container half filled with water X said. “a refreshing drink of water would do a reploid better than a E-tank.”

“why do you think so?” he was a little curious to this bots thinking.

“well some reploids can consume small amounts of water and a small amount will just steam the insides of a overheating bot.” X explained. “which I am right now.” X down the water proving themself right with no further explanation.

The blondes brows flew up under his helmet where they couldn't be seen, must have never seen a reploid drink water and live before, he smiled.

“Really? I didn't know that, good job X, that's being resourceful.” he praised.  
Both bots continued the patrol, once around the inner streets of Able City then back to base. The whole once around was more like a coach trying to get their bookworm student to exercise like a athlete with small success.

Both Reploids were now making way back to base the report ending very well and normal for a once over, no Mavericks, no abnormal activity so all's well that ends well right? If only.

Zero turned around mere second from letting X go “didn't do half bad today,” his eyes sharpened. “do better to impress me next time.”

He didn't look that angry but he sure sound like it sort of, his voice told X he was proud he was but the original creation of reploids should be in too shape and Zero once said maybe X would be strong as him one day so a little tough love would do X some good.

“Zero.”

X approached him. “i work hard today you saw me, don't I get any thing else besides a didn't do half bad? You act just like the commander sometimes.”

“if you want something more you have to do more, falling behind and apologizing for it is not gonna slide with me X, i appreciate you as a friend but you have to do better then best to get something else out of me.” he looked confused as if he didn't know what the other was actually aiming for.

Being a hunter had nothing to do with impressing others only improving your skills yet X felt the need to show Zero they could do better, with that thought in head X went to their quarters for the rest of the night to think up more things that would surprise Zero.

* * *

**several Years in the future**

“Did you find it yet?” His trigger fingers worked on his Z saber ready to ignite the power on the button and swing, eyes narrowed searching the network version of the city’s map out system for the irregular, his sync to the city’s network wasn't as strong as a Navigators but that didn’t stop him from trying.

No good every search came up unsuccessful he couldn’t pick up good accurate signals matching the threats protocol.

“We found him Sir!” Zero grabbed her chair with a firm hand gazing at the screen himself.  
“hes reeking havoc in the streets of Able.” his eyes continued to scan the screen he didn’t see what they were seeing yet.

“Where!” he barked. “Right there Sir.”

She pointed to the location on her touch screen using two finger to enhance the map and show detailed picture. “The Maverick is on 34th street down town Abel City hes putting up more of a fight than we anticipated, X is requesting back up.”

“I'm ready, send me now.” he stationed himself on the teleportation pad.

The blue haired navigator furrowed her brow looking for the best location to send the hunter. X needed Zero's help she needs to hurry up the cool headed machine was starting to worry.

“send me close as you can get me Barrel.”

“pinpointed sir.”

He locked his jaw ready to be transported, it only took a second to be sent to the scene. When he appeared X was avoiding attack by hiding behind a broken piece of building the Shark themed Maverick shot and swung his retractable chain anchor arm like a bullet knocking down X's cover.

“X!” Zero ran into action at high speeds avoiding the dangerous swings of the giant metal, dodging the arm jumping arms first onto his teammate landing on top of them shielding the blue robot from the debris that flew over both hunters.

Zero’s system did a quick scan over X to make sure they were okay, X was fine. Shaken but alive.  
“You’re alright.” he sat up on his knees low enough to stay hidden where they landed. “any deaths?”

“Some of the humans were badly injured thank god I haven't seen or been reported a death. The ambulance is on its way for the injured, my unit is distracting the Maverick so the other half can safely move bystanders.” X lowered their body like Zero did, getting closer to him so they didn't have to speak as loud as regular speech. The Maverick wasn't Bat themed but who's to say his hearing was awful.

Zero hummed in agreement he peeked his head around the corner of the hiding spot just to get a look at the enemy. He was big as a crane machine and looked like his job had something to do with demolition.

His name was Demo Shark his boss called the hunters cause he was acting strange for a week. He would come to work, silently do his job than go home. Of course that’s just normal behavior from an irritated robot but when he actually attacked coworkers his boss drew a line.  
Maverick by choice or not, the company he work for wanted to pay another aquatic robot a higher price to do a job he didn’t feel up to the task of doing so they fired him and he got angry.

The jest of it.

A yellow Reploid ran over. “all bystanders secured.” He assured, X heart could rest easy, well a little easier.  
“thank you Wally.” they turn back to Zero. “Hes wreck the entire street we need to stop him from doing any further damage.”

X was for not damaging everything if they could help it, both them and Zero knew how the humans reacted when over 40% of a mission ended in a ruin, they gave them loads of unnecessary paperwork that takes weeks sometimes a month to finish.

not to mention less pay. Which didn’t bother Zero one bit-

“Regardless of what taking him down is priority.” Zero ran out from hiding, gripping his saber downward.

“So you finally decide to come out and play huh!” the Maverick laughed swinging his chain in a circular motion in the air readying his attack, Zero dodged the anchor when it hit beneath his feet he use that opportunity to slice where the chain met the anchor, hot beam cut through the metal leaving the anchor stuck in its place and the Maverick with no weapon.

“X!” he yelled zipping up to the huge aquatic Maverick he sliced a line up his chest to his neck, the Maverick roared trying to grab Zero and took him by the hair. “got cha' haha!” The Sharkloid smirked.

“piece of scrap Maverick!” Zero slashed his saber cutting the hand but it didn't release him.

“Let him go!” in that minute X's heart for the red hunter showed, they jumped out of nowhere with a charge shot aiming at the Sharks hand that griped Zero’s hair, Zero swung himself out the way by his hair he could feel the heart graze his side barely hitting him. The Sharkloid loosen his hold on Zero’s mane and he dropped landing on his feet.

“X stay back!”

X appeared out of nowhere with two powerful shots knocking the shark off his power stance. Now off balance X charge shot right through his middle landing next to Zero.

Zero lips curved and his brow lowered, he opened his mouth to tell the blue hunter off about not listening when.

_Beep Beep Beep._

the Maverick exploded sending X’s body brutally into the red hunter’s and both are sent flying in a random direction.

* * *

  
Zero couldn’t feel anything when his back hit a car causing it to beep loudly, he shield the younger from the impact but they were not conscious. _“Ex..ss.. g-get uppp...”_ his voice was betraying him, it sound like his speaker system was broken the quality was so degraded he didn’t wanna speak anymore.  
But he had to get help.

That wasn’t a normal explosion, it was messing with his radio waves making his vision blur and fuzz at the corners.

 _“Barre!”_ he tried to com her. _“Mission success...assistants required.”_ he reported.

“A lifesavers are on the way Zero, good job.”

The navigator could relax now that the major situation was handled but she wasn’t gonna until both hunters were at base again, Zero heard her sigh on com, he looked at X.

_“i thought you could have handled this on your own X. But i guess it's good that you still need me sometimes.”_

Zero’s thumb traced X’s arm wiping it over the light blue arm skin lovingly until his vision died out and his head went limp.

* * *

**at base**

The command center was booming with theory's and relief, navigators and commanding officers upset over not understanding why the explosion had radio wave cancelers inside and the other half believing the company had something to do with it. They would keep watch on this event but brush in under the rug for now.  
X and Zero were receiving maintenance getting limbs checked, holes fixed, circuits rewired and scratches buffed.

“Zero?” X soft voice called out from a table beside him. “yes X?”

“Thank you...” their voice wasn’t the only thing betraying feelings, when turned their head to the side to get a better view of him their cheeks were flushed red, a human thing that showed weakness Zero knew.

“i took the mission cause I was trying to impress you, I don’t think it worked very well...all I did was put myself in danger along with many others just to impress you.”

Zero felt his heart speed up. “i was being careless, I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, I thought..i thought bringing more men would assure victory but it didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay X. I forgive you.” Zero wasn’t actually mad but X needed to hear him forgive them another human thing.

“I appreciate the effort but next time you wanna impress me make smart choices and listen when I tell you to.”

“alright Zero...”

X’s hand lifted from the bed reaching over and grabbing Zeros, he squeezed them back and X smiled. Zero smiled.

There was a moment of silence before X broke out into laughter and Zero followed but not as loud.

“i love you, Zero.”

If Zero was built to blush he would have but he wasn't so he just smiled more.

He didn’t have to say anything for X to know he loved X back they both just knew even if it didn’t make sense to anyone else.

X never failed to bring Zero up even when there was nothing bothering him to begin with, something about X these days was actually throwing Zero off his A game, his work today was actually very sloppy for what he's used to, could have did a quicker job and just have been better in general.

Thoughts of X stayed with him for the rest of his day and rest of his night. The Lifesavers kept them over night and they held hands until morning.

“i love you, Zero.” he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> GARBAGE JUST NOTHING THIS IS SO BAD oh my god this is bad
> 
> it was supposed to be a early life X training with Zero at the start of their friendship and X started falling for Zero and i just left the part i wanted to write about out for the reason of i spent weeks on this and i fjrsbgrhjsdgbhjkbgrjfdgdbtjsbd im dead thats all


End file.
